Prisoner of Fate
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: I always thought it was the reaction of Teela'na when he assumed the throne of Grayskull. I imagine that anyone would be happy with the idea of being a prisoner forever in one place, even if for a good cause. Then came this little story that I decided to share with you. This story is inspired by the classic episode The Origin of the Sorceress of Heman 1983.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and Heman Masters of the Universe. This story was written for entertainment only and I am not profiting absolutely nothing with it.

**N/A:** I always thought it was the reaction of Teela'na when he assumed the throne of Grayskull. I imagine that anyone would be happy with the idea of being a prisoner forever in one place, even if for a good cause. Then came this little story that I decided to share with you. This story is inspired by the classic episode The Origin of the Sorceress of Heman 1983.

I decided to post this story in two languages , Portuguese and English. Obviously I do not command the English and used the translator to do the translation. I know that bugs will appear and they will be noticed, but they are the same that come up when I use to read the stories of other amazing authors here in the Forum. Forgive me errors when they arise. Just want to help those who do not have a translator. Do not be hard with me, please. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prisoner of Fate**

* * *

The large blue and orange eagle spread its wings and flew lifted leaving the old Castle Grayskull back quickly, and flew to a small hill on the outskirts of the castle amid dense and extensive forest that surrounded him taking then will toward the Fertile Plains .

She looked astonished ace twin moons of Eternia who saw the magnificent sky in its new phase and she flew as high as he could to approach them, feeling the cold night wind blowing stroking their feathers.

This was the first time that Teela'na exit the castle as the Sorceress of Grayskull legitimate and she was a little insecure.

But neither the darkness nor the fear and fear that still felt for not fully control his powers to stop trying to reach your target: to master and perfect your techniques flew on the wings of Zoar, the hawk, and the magic that it would use as it turned.

The guardian turned the hawk and flew around the old castle often travel long distances but had not yet been done for her and the Witch decided it would today. Teela'na could hardly believe what happened to him in recent days. The couple moved from a simple peasant will a semi goddess or something.

She had finally found his destiny as the next in line of succession to the throne and protection of Grayskull. Although until a few days before the existence of the castle and its history was completely unknown by itself.

The young man reverently remembered everything Kodak Ungo said days ago, when she got Grayskull first almost completely swooning. Painful memories will come to you mind the happy days Nowella, his hometown, with his family and then losing them all.

Even in the form of mystical eagle, a tear trickled from the corners of his eyes. She shook her head from side to side with determination! All this is behind us and Teela'na could not stop to mourn over the death of family and friends.

She had cried enough in his few days of confinement within the walls of the old castle in ruins. The Spirit of Grayskull, its new and only friend, told him that no one could blame her for feeling how she felt and that Teela'na take the time to begin your training as guardian of Grayskull.

Both together when she was ready to start improving your magic since Kodak Ungo, its predecessor, only taught him the basics of the magical arts for the short time he had. Protective young still had much to learn.

Teela'na since childhood has always been interested in helping others and now do that forever, that is, while she was a powerful Sorceress of Grayskull. The last words of Kodak Ungo, her mentor, her mind came with amazing vividness.

"It will not be an easy task, Teelana! Many battles you will see a lot of sadness and joy. As the guardian of Castle Grayskull, you must constantly fight the war against evil, and bring comfort to the needy. And you never will be mortal again. Finally, you have to preserve and protect the Swords of Power and Protection, until the day when both will be claimed by their rightful owners. "

After hearing all the instructions carefully Kodak Ungo, Teela'na accepted his offer and dipped even afraid of what could happen to you, in the Well of Power, leaving him transformed into Zoar, the hawk, and consequently the new Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

Everything changed in your life since then. Everything! But she could not get carried away by their emotions at the time, concluded. Do not! She had learned a little about high control. After all, secretly, she would be watching, guiding and helping those who seek. That thought almost diminished the deep sadness he felt. Almost!

For several moments of his journey back to Grayskull, his thinking was silent and their memories disappeared. All she wanted to feel at that moment was the incredible sense of freedom that came with your flew at great heights. The feeling I experienced was unique.

After hours flew Zoar the falcon had flown the Evergreen Forest, the Fertile Plains, Mistic Mountains. Ice also flew over the montains, Shadowlands, Sands of Time and The Ice Land.

The large hawk with a speed above normal for a common eagle flew over the Sea of Rakash and Sea Harmony and the entire dark hemisphere, thus giving back across Eternia in just a few hours.

But suddenly ... A disturbing thought see you again! Teela'na had many sad moments recently and she worked hard to overcome them. The horror of war that came without warning to its homeland, the enslavement of his people, the death of his entire, family friends and acquaintances, she just left. And even now Teela'na could not do anything about it!

"All this power that was given to me does not change my past, not my losses and return or change my future.'m Still a prisoneira my destination and Grayskull!"

She could feel the hurt in his own words unspoken. Teela'na felt immediately embarrassed by brief thought otherwise and relieved to be alone with his thoughts.

With its extraordinary eagle vision she noticed a small rocky mountain ranges with little vegetation at a distance and went down on the peak of one of them flew into a skimming taking human form when he reached the ground, thanks to Crystal Anellar he carried.

There was abundant tears in his eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she could not suppress the sob that followed. Such anguish and sadness he felt no demostrava their real feelings.

She could guarantee herself she felt a real joy and a great honor to be chosen for such an important task, but still she was sad and dejected. Teela'na of Nowella, wondered how he could not only accept, but to comply with such misfortune.

The young Sorceress could only think of how those tears were uncontrollable and painful. A pain she experienced and unfortunately that Kodak Ungo and the Spirit of Grayskull tried to help her overcome, but apparently a remnant of it was still there.

The pain was still there and no one could help her.

She had already traveled half way back home. Gradually the sun began to emerge in the distant horizon launching its first weak rays. With an expression of sadness and grief, she looked at the direction of the old castle which was still far from its current position.

Despite the sadness, she wondered inwardly why exactly she was chosen. Looking forward without a specific point in mind she asked quietly, obviously not expecting any response.

Why would I? Certainly there were more suitable and prepared to guard the secrets of Grayskull somewhere people on the planet.

"Actually, no, Teela'na. You are the only possible choice for your destination. Sorry you still feel that way, Witch. Guardian Youth, Elders and I, we can never thank you for what you did and still do future by accepting Grayskull and Eternia fulfill his destiny, and even if it does not ease the pain of your loss, I would never forget it. you could have refused, but did not, and in spite of being hurt and sad right now, you do not regret having made her decision to accept the throne of Grayskull. "

'You read my mind !?

Disbelief and surprise, she lowered her head realizing with some regret that even distant, your connection to the Spirit of Grayskull and the old castle remained the same. She also could not believe what I just heard it, even though she herself knew that her new friend was totally right. She did not regret her decision!

"Teela'na, sorry! Should not have come into your mind without your permission. This will not happen again, I promise, but the bond between us is strong and deep and will only be broken by death." I know how you feel now and do not need to enter your mind to it. I can feel your pain. We are united permanently and acknowledge that it bothers her at the time. Over time this will change. You are young and the events in your life are very recent and painful and left significant marks on you. I recognize that. Only with constant meditation and knowledge that now you do not have is that you fully understand your mission and your choice and leave the past there in the past. But believe me when I say young guardian, you are the right person for the throne of Grayskull "

She took a deep breath and lowered his head as he listened to the Spirit of Grayskull in his mind. Teela'na continued watching intently the mythical crystal of Anellar in his right hand. Teela'na of Nowella virtually had no doubt his call but a taste of freedom again and being able to be outside the walls of old castle made her think about her future life and their recent choices and all that it implied.

Very few were her doubts and she was sure it would completely dissipate with time. After all she had nothing more than the arrest in Nowella, no home, no family and no friends. His home was now his only friend Grayskull and the Spirit of Grayskull and he had been a faithful and understanding friend.

-Espirito Grayskull, sorry. I should not ...

"No need for apologies, Teela'na. I belong to you and castle, remember? We have a unique mystical union. Know how you feel because I can feel your emotions perfectly and I know how hard it is to leave a life entire back and start all over again, especially for someone so young. But I'll be here for you and all you will need. "

Yeah, I know. Thank you. The day starts at sunrise ... I think it's time to go home.

Home! She smiles slightly at the sound of the word when your memory immediately brought the image of the old castle in ruins. It was nice to have a place to go back and call home, even though Grayskull, she concluded. Despite having covered the entire planet in about eight hours only, she was not tired.

His youthful, vigorous and strong magic, could be used in the body of Zoar, the hawk, to increase your speed without any problem. It was a pity she had to return to the castle soon now that she was getting the hang of it, Teela'na thought.

"If you want you can take a little longer and continue having fun with their low-flying flew Teela'na".

Can I?

"The Crystal Anellar gives you twenty-four hours to make it out of the castle and in his human form. Know you want to keep flying hawk and explore their limits to the max. You can obviously do it at other times, but if you want It can also be ... now.

'You really do not mind if I take a little longer, Spirit of Grayskull?

"No, young Sorceress.'s Okay. Go ahead and enjoy!"

Thank you!

Teela'na felt when his friend pulled out of YOUR spiritual mind and happy with his permission she looked at the distant horizon with a huge smile and imagine the endless possibilities. She did not understand why their animal form was just a big red and blue hawk, but she loved the feeling of being in his body and fly at great heights impressive.

Teela'na knew I would have classes daily meditation and long hours of class in the dusty old castle library, but for now what she really wanted was to have fun enjoying a little of their freedom, even though it was "controlled". Certainly a bit of fun to help you relax.

With a simple gesture of the mystical Sorceress crystal disappeared from her hand and took her without any difficulty once again known as the shape of the hawk, raising flew again toward her home, but she still had some way to test limits such as the technique of hunting, even though she did not intend to eat or even hurt your hunt.

Satisfied, the beautiful hawk went through the sky majestically headed toward the rising sun. At the castle, the Spirit of Gryakull smile to yourself confident in choosing the young farmer. She would be one of the greatest Witches Grayskull that already had second visions of Elders and Kodak Ungo.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo Heman e nenhum dos personagens Mestres do Universo. Esta história foi escrita apenas para o entretenimento e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso.

**N/A: **Eu sempre pensei de como foi a reação de Teela'na quando assumiu o trono de Grayskull. Imagino que ninguém ficaria feliz com a ideia de ser um prisioneiro para sempre em um lugar, mesmo sendo por uma boa causa. Então me veio esta pequena história que eu decidi repartir com vocês. Esta história é inspirada no episódio clássico A Origem da Feiticeira de Heman 1983. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Prisioneira do Destino**

* * *

A grande águia azul e laranja abriu suas asas e alçou voou deixando o velho castelo de Grayskull para trás rapidamente, e voou até uma pequena colina nos arredores do castelo em meio a densa e extensa floresta que o cercava tomando em seguida á direção das Planícies Férteis.

Ela olhou admirada ás duas luas gêmeas de Eternia que se viam magníficas no céu em sua fase nova e ela voou o mais alto que pôde para se aproximar delas, sentindo o vento frio da noite que soprava acariciando suas penas.

Esta era a primeira vez que Teela'na saia do castelo como a legítima Feiticeira de Grayskull e ela estava um pouco insegura.

Mas nem a escuridão da noite nem o medo e receio que ainda sentia por não controlar seus poderes totalmente a impediu de tentar alcançar seu alvo: dominar e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de voou, nas asas de Zoar, o falcão, e a magia que ela utilizaria enquanto transformada nele.

A guardiã se transformava no falcão e sobrevoava em volta do velho castelo com frequência, mas percorrer longas distâncias ainda não tinha sido realizado por ela e a Feiticeira decidiu que o faria hoje. Teela'na mal podia acreditar no que lhe aconteceu nos últimos dias. A jovem passou de uma simples camponesa á uma semi deusa ou algo parecido.

Ela finalmente tinha encontrado seu destino como a próxima na linha da sucessão do trono e proteção de Grayskull. Muito embora até poucos dias antes a existência do castelo e toda sua história era completamente desconhecido por ela própria.

Reverentemente a jovem lembrou-se de tudo que Kodak Ungo lhe disse dias atrás, quando ela chegou em Grayskull pela primeira vez quase completamente desfalecida. Memórias dolorosas lhe vieram á mente dos dias felizes em Nowella, sua terra natal, com sua família e depois a perda de todos eles.

Mesmo na forma da águia mística, uma lágrima escorreu pelos cantos de seus olhos. Ela sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para outro com determinação! Tudo isso ficou para trás e Teela'na não podia parar mais para lamentar a morte da família e amigos.

Ela já tinha chorado o suficiente em seus poucos dias de reclusão dentro das paredes do velho castelo em ruínas. O Espírito de Grayskull, seu novo e único amigo, lhe disse que ninguém poderia culpá-la por se sentir como ela se sentia e que Teela'na levasse o tempo necessário para começar seu treinamento como guardiã de Grayskull.

Quando estivesse pronta ambos juntos começariam seu aperfeiçoamento de magia, já que Kodak Ungo, sua antecessora, lhe ensinou somente o básico das artes mágicas pelo pouco tempo que dispunha. A jovem protetora ainda tinha muito á aprender.

Teela'na desde criança sempre foi interessada em ajudar os outros e agora faria isso para sempre, isto é, enquanto fosse ela a poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull. As últimas palavras de Kodak Ungo, sua mentora, lhe vieram a mente com uma vivacidade incrível.

"Não será uma tarefa fácil, Teelana! Você vai travar muitas batalhas, ver muita tristeza e muita alegria. Como a guardiã do Castelo de Grayskull, você deve lutar constantemente na guerra contra o mal, e levar conforto aos necessitados. E você nunca mais será mortal novamente. Finalmente, você tem de preservar e proteger as Espadas do Poder e Proteção, até chegar o dia quando ambas serão reclamadas por seus legítimos donos."

Depois de ouvir todas as instruções de Kodak Ungo atentamente, Teela'na aceitou sua oferta e imergiu mesmo receosa do que poderia lhe acontecer, no Poço do Poder, saindo dele transformada em Zoar, o falcão, e consequentemente na nova Feiticeira do Castelo Grayskull.

Tudo mudou em sua vida desde então. Tudo! Mas ela não poderia se deixar levar por suas emoções no momento, concluiu. Não! Ela já tinha aprendido um pouco sobre alto controle. Afinal, secretamente, ela estaria vigiando, orientando e ajudando aqueles que a procurassem. Esse pensamento quase diminuía a tristeza profunda que sentia. Quase!

Durante vários momentos de sua jornada de regresso para Grayskull, seu pensamento ficou em silêncio e suas memórias desapareceram. Tudo que ela queria sentir naquele exato momento era a sensação incrível de liberdade que vinha com seu voou nas grandes alturas. A sensação que experimentou era única.

Após horas de voou Zoar, o falcão, já tinha sobrevoado a Evergreen Forest, a Fertile Plains, Mistic Mountains. Também sobrevoou as Ice Montains, Shadowlands, Sands of Time e The Ice Land.

O grande falcão com uma velocidade acima do normal para uma águia comum sobrevoou o Sea of Rakash e Sea Harmony e todo o hemisfério escuro, dando assim a volta em toda Eternia em apenas algumas horas.

Mas de repente... Um pensamento perturbador lhe vêem novamente! Teela'na teve muitos momentos tristes recentemente e que ela se esforçava muito para superá-los. O horror da guerra que chegou sem qualquer aviso á sua terra natal, a escravidão de seu povo, a morte de sua família inteira, amigos e conhecidos, sobrando apenas ela. E mesmo agora Teela'na não podia fazer nada a respeito!

"Todo esse poder que me foi dado não muda meu passado, não devolve minhas perdas e nem altera meu futuro. Ainda sou uma prisoneira de meu destino e de Grayskull!"

Ela podia sentir a mágoa em suas próprias palavras não ditas. Teela'na se sentiu imediatamente envergonhada pelo breve pensamento contrário e aliviada por estar só com seus pensamentos.

Com sua visão extraordinária de águia ela notou uma pequena cadeias de montanhas rochosas com pouca vegetação a certa distância e desceu sobre o pico de um deles em um voou rasante tomando sua forma humana quando chegou ao solo, graças ao Cristal de Anellar que trazia consigo.

Havia lágrimas abundantes em seus olhos e não importava o quanto tentasse, ela não pôde reprimir o soluço que veio em seguida. Tal angustia e tristeza que sentia não demostrava seus reais sentimentos.

Ela podia garantir para si mesma que sentia uma alegria verdadeira e uma grande honra por ser escolhida para tão importante tarefa, mas ainda assim ela estava triste e abatida. Teela'na, de Nowella, se perguntava como podia não apenas aceitar, mas se conformar com tamanha desventura.

A jovem Feiticeira só conseguia pensar em como aquelas lágrimas eram incontroláveis e dolorosas. Uma dor que ela infelizmente experimentara e que Kodak Ungo e o Espírito de Grayskull tentaram ajudá-la a superar, mas aparentemente um restante dela ainda estava lá.

A dor ainda existia e ninguém poderia ajudá-la.

Ela já tinham percorrido metade do caminho de volta para casa. Gradualmente o sol começava a despontar no horizonte longínquo lançando seus primeiros raios fracos. Com uma expressão de tristeza e mágoa, ela olhou para a direção do velho castelo que ainda estava muito distante de sua posição atual.

Apesar da tristeza, ela se perguntou interiormente por que justamente ela foi a escolhida. Olhando para adiante sem um ponto específico em vista ela perguntou em voz baixa, obviamente não esperando qualquer resposta.

-Por que eu? Certamente havia pessoas mais indicadas e preparadas para guardar os segredos de Grayskull em algum lugar do planeta.

"Na verdade, não havia, Teela'na. Você é a única escolha possível! É seu destino. Sinto muito que ainda se sinta assim, Feiticeira. Jovem guardiã, eu e os Anciãos, nunca poderemos agradecer pelo que você fez e ainda fará futuramente por Grayskull e Eternia aceitando cumprir seu destino, e mesmo que isso não alivia a dor de sua perda, gostaria que nunca se esquecesse disso. Você poderia ter recusado, mas não o fez e apesar de está magoada e triste agora, você não se arrepende de ter tomado sua decisão de aceitar o trono de Grayskull."

-Você leu minha mente!?

Incrédula e surpresa, ela abaixou a cabeça percebendo com um certo pesar que mesmo distante, sua conexão com o Espírito de Grayskull e o velho castelo permanecia a mesma. Ela também não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir dele, muito embora ela mesma soubesse que seu novo amigo estava totalmente certo. Ela não se arrependia de sua decisão!

"Teela'na, me desculpe! Não devia ter entrado em sua mente sem sua permissão. Isso não vai ocorrer novamente, eu prometo, mas a ligação entre nós é forte e profunda e só será quebrada com a morte". Sei como se sente agora e não preciso entrar em sua mente para isso. Eu posso sentir sua dor. Estamos unidos permanentemente e reconheço que isso a incomoda no momento. Com o tempo isso mudará. Você é jovem e os acontecimentos em sua vida são muito recentes e dolorosos e deixaram marcas significativas em você. Reconheço isso. Somente com meditação constante e conhecimentos que agora você ainda não têm é que você entenderá plenamente sua missão e sua escolha e deixará o passado lá, no passado. Mas acredite em mim quando afirmo jovem guardiã, você é a pessoa certa para o trono de Grayskull"

Ela respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça enquanto ouvia o Espírito de Grayskull em sua mente. Teela'na continuou observando atentamente o cristal mítico de Anellar em sua mão direita. Teela'na, de Nowella praticamente não tinha mais dúvidas de seu chamado, mas sentir novamente o gosto de liberdade e poder estar fora das paredes do velho castelo a fez pensar sobre sua vida futura e suas escolhas recentes e tudo mais que isso implicava.

Pouquíssimas eram suas dúvidas e ela tinha certeza que iriam se dissipar completamente com o tempo. Afinal ela não tinha mais nada que a prendesse em Nowella, nem casa, nem família e nem amigos. Seu lar agora era Grayskull e seu único amigo o Espírito de Grayskull e ele tinha se mostrado um amigo fiel e compreensivo.

-Espirito de Grayskull, me desculpe. Eu não devia...

" Não há necessidades de pedidos de desculpas, Teela'na. Eu faço parte de você e do castelo, lembra? Temos uma união mística única. Sei como se sente, pois posso sentir perfeitamente suas emoções e sei também como é difícil deixar uma vida inteira para trás e começar tudo novamente, principalmente para alguém tão jovem. Mas eu estarei aqui para você e tudo que venha a precisar".

-Sim, eu sei. Obrigada. O dia já começa a nascer... Acho que é hora de voltar para casa.

Casa! Ela sorrir levemente com o som desta palavra quando sua memória imediatamente lhe trouxe a imagem do velho castelo em ruínas. Era bom ter um lugar para voltar e chamar de lar, mesmo sendo Grayskull, ela concluiu. Apesar de ter percorrido o planeta inteiro em cerca de oito horas apenas, ela não estava cansada.

Sua magia juvenil, forte e vigorosa, podia ser usada no corpo de Zoar, o falcão, para aumentar sua velocidade sem qualquer problema. Era uma pena que ela já tinha que regressar para o castelo logo agora que estava pegando o jeito da coisa, Teela'na pensou.

"Se quiser você pode demorar um pouco mais e continuar se divertindo com seus voou rasantes, Teela'na".

-Posso?

"O Cristal de Anellar lhe concede vinte e quatro horas para que fique fora do castelo e em sua forma humana. Sei que quer continuar voando como falcão e explorar seus limites ao máximo. Você poderá fazê-lo obviamente em outras oportunidades, mas se quiser... Pode ser agora também.

-Você realmente não se importa se eu demorar um pouco mais, Espirito de Grayskull ?

"Não, jovem Feiticeira. Está tudo bem. Vá em frente e divirta-se!"

-Obrigada!

Teela'na sentiu quando seu amigo espiritual se retirou desua mente e feliz com sua permissão ela olhou o horizonte distante com um imenso sorriso e imaginou as possibilidades infinitas. Ela não entendia por que sua forma animal era justamente um grande falcão vermelho e azul, mas ela adorava a sensação de estar no corpo dele e voar imponente nas grandes alturas.

Teela'na sabia que teria aulas de meditação diárias e longas horas de aula na biblioteca do velho e empoeirado castelo, mas por enquanto o que ela realmente queria era se divertir desfrutando um pouco de sua liberdade, ainda que ela fosse "controlada". Certamente um pouco de diversão lhe ajudaria a relaxar.

Com um simples gesto da Feiticeira o cristal místico desapareceu de sua mão e ela sem qualquer dificuldade tomou mais uma vez a forma do tão conhecido falcão, alçando voou novamente rumo a seu lar, mas no caminho ela ainda tinha alguns limites a testar como por exemplo a técnica de caçar, mesmo que ela não pretendesse comer ou mesmo machucar sua caça.

Satisfeita, o belo falcão percorria o céu de forma majestosa indo em direção ao sol nascendo. No castelo, o Espírito de Gryakull sorrir para si mesmo confiante na escolha da jovem fazendeira. Ela seria uma das maiores Feiticeiras que Grayskull já teve segundo as visões dos Anciãos e Kodak Ungo.


End file.
